


Heartache

by Oceanpineapples



Series: How to train your dragon [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Sad, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanpineapples/pseuds/Oceanpineapples
Summary: When Astrid dies, Hiccup needs to let go but he finds it hard
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: How to train your dragon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823026
Kudos: 8





	Heartache

' _Beep beep_.' The sounds of the heart monitor flowed through the hospital room. Whomever heart beat that was, was clearly alive.... But for how long?

Hiccup opened up his eyes, blinded by the bright lights above him. He couldn't move and his head felt like it was smashed in glass millions of times. Hiccup let out a groan. 

"Hiccup Haddock?" Said a very unfamiliar voice. Hiccup turned his head in painful curiosity. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. "I see." Said the voice with a face. It was apparent that it was a doctor who was now putting down notes. "You've been in a car crash and have been in a coma for a few weeks .... The crash was pretty bad. "

Hiccup's eyes widened painfully. How could he forget? A party, he had a couple of drinks, go drunk and claimed he was sober enough to take Astrid home...while the rest of his friends walked. He didn't know how he convinced them. Did Astrid survive? He had to know. The Berkian tried to speak again, but his throat felt like needles. He tried to get up but his body felt like it was dipped in lava. 

The doctor could tell by the reaction that he wanted to make sure his friend was alive well.... This was the worst part of her job; telling a friend or a family member that their child or friend didn't survive whatever incident that occurred. She breathed in and walked closer to the concerned friend. "I'm sorry Hiccup, but Astrid didn't make it." 

Hiccup's heart shattered, this had to be a joke. Tuffnut must have pranked him! Oh how he's going to hear about this later. Hiccup continued to be in denial. Hiccup refused to believe that the friend who he truly liked didn't make it, didn't survive the car ride. It was all his fault, if he just stayed the night. 

The doctor stayed silent, watched the Berkian take in the news, watched the man let out a pained cry and the she left. She always did when her patients went out of denial. 

Hiccup spent 4 more days in the hospital to recover from his injuries, and his damaged emotional state. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout visited but left when Hiccup had begged them to.... When they did leave, Hiccup slowly turned his back to the door and cried. He would not let his former friend go. 

When the pain meds kicked in, it was like he was happy again, Astrid was there, smiling and joking around, but when he meds wore off he felt the pain again. 

"Hiccup." A voice in his head spoke. "You need to let me go." The voice said again, the voice calm and collected. The voice always said this when the drugs were about to fade from his system. 

"I _can't_ Astrid." He would cry. "You've all I got." He let out a tear. "I don't know how. Please Astrid, I can't."

At this time the voice wouldn't say anything, the voice never really did- the voice would leave. "Please Hiccup, I need to move on. I need my inner peace." The voice spoke again. Was this the end? This was new the voice had something else to say this time. Hiccup's stubbornness wouldn't let it go. "Please Hiccup." 

Hiccup cried harder, his heart feeling like it was cracking more

 ** _Beep beep_** the heart monitor repeated

His heart felt tired but so did his mind and eyes. 

"Please." The voice repeated. "Please Hiccup, let me go." 

Hiccup continued to let the tears go, but maybe it was time... Yes losing someone you cared about was hard but when the voice inside begs non-stop something had to be done. 

" **Wake up** Hiccup. Let me go." 

Hiccup sighed in despair. He had to do this, he had to let his friend go. "I'm sorry." The Berkian apologized. "It's time, it's time to let you go." The feeling of letting someone go hurt more than he thought it would, it hurt everywhere in his body, but it had to be done. "I'll see you when I die." 

"Thank you Hiccup." The voice echoed and didn't say anything.

" _Astrid_?" Hiccup spoke, making sure the voice was gone. There wasn't a reply, there wasn't a single sound in his drug induced mind. The voice was gone, he had given the voice peace. 

But Hiccup's peace was still nowhere 


End file.
